Black Ice
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: [GoMannen] Go and Mannen see from opposite sides of the battle feild for the first time in their lives. [Manga!version]
1. Taking Sides

(Go/Mannen) Go and the others always seem to take Hajime and Shin's sides in an argument against Mannen, so the boy takes a turn for the worst! But the only one who can save him is the one he loves! But that one doesn't even realize it. Can the Leafe Knights save their Leafe Knight of Ice and Cold before he tears them all apart one at a time? Or will they reach him to late?

----!iii!----

Mannen was so upset right now. He'd been chewed out for playing with Hajime and Shin after they got hurt. It wasn't his fault, but he'd have to make up an excuse and fast. Go was infuriated by the sound of Mannen's "way to unbelievable story" that was the blunt truth. Naturally, Sasame, Kei, Hayate, and Himeno all agreed with Go, Hajime and Shin and sent the boy to his room.

Mannen pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head fall against his knees as he felt himself rise up and he encased himself in a floating ice crystal, his heart shattering again and again for every time he'd lied through his teeth to Go and the others, mostly to Go. He heard the door bang open and his eyes flared open, the crystal shattering and he stood there, facing Go's fiery wrath with a lie.

"Why did you do that! You _let_ Hajime and Shin get hurt while they "_played a game_" with you! What! Do you think it's a good idea to let Hajime and Shin play your games!"

"Yes." He felt his hands shake. He knew he'd always have to lie when it came to Hajime and Shin. "I forced them to play with me because I felt like they deserved it." He stood tall and tried not to break.

Go grabbed Mannen by the collar and lifted the boy off the ground. "Stop f-ck-ng around, Mannen! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not joking!" Mannen said, straight faced. '_I don't want to lie to him. I love him. But he won't love me until Yuki leaves his heart and lets me in! I wanna cry in your arms right now, Go..._' "I forced them down there and tried to hurt them with my game! I'm sorry I hurt them all the time!" '_I just wanna tell you the truth... just once..._' "You happy! I told you the truth! Now let me go! I want to go take a walk! Let me go! Go! Lemme go! Right now! I want out of this H-ll hole!" His foot came in contact with Go's guts and he took off as Go dropped him. He ran right through the ranks of people in the dinning area and out the door, leaving it open as he ran off, down the path and out the forest and onto Earth and then out to a secluded area of the park.

There he sat, tears streaming down his face. "This isn't fair. This was never fair!" He wept his tears of pain as he held himself as together as he could. He closed his eyes and pretended that Go was there, holding him so gently, holding him somewhere safe, somewhere far away from reality, where no one's eyes were upon the boy. "I love you, Go. I really do." He fell asleep there, dreaming nightmares.


	2. Stain In the Ice

_Inside Mannen's Dreams_

He was running down a dark hall that had little light and he could hear something following him. He felt scared as he ran. He fell and kept falling. He screamed but no one heard him, he fell right into a pool of hot water and he couldn't move, he struggled and pulled at the water, but it didn't release him and he screamed and swallowed water and suddenly he was being thrown into a whirrl of something that sounded like nails on a chalk board or glass scraping glass and he felt his head splitting, then he was in a dark place and the cold of winter was bitting deep into his skin...

He screamed, his eyes shut tight and tears spilling over and falling and felt himself just floating there in space it seemed. He opened his eyes and was staring at black space and felt heat rushing all around him. He faught to move but all he managed was to begin a slow circle in this dark space. He felt someone's warm, gentle hand on his shoulder and a gentle shake and he stopped spinning.

_Go_

He shook Mannen's shoulder and gave up when Mannen shifted away. He felt like kicking the boy, like he always did, but it faded when he saw Mannen's hair flash black and his white uniform flared with evil Leafe and his bracelet vanished all for just a moment before it reappeared. He reached out and touched Mannen's Leafe jewel and felt the cold Leafe was barely holding to it. He looked at Mannen's sweating face and realized the boy was fighting his nightmare so he could wake up.

Making sure no one was looking, Go leaned down and gently kissed Mannen's forehead. He felt it then, pain searing through Mannen's body and his hair flared black and his cloths became black as night and his braclet shattered into several pieces. The boy's eyes flared open and he glared into Go's face.

"Get away from me, you b-st-rd!" He shoved Go back and took off, tears rolling down his cheeks. "If no one will believe me, no one will remember me! I'll get rid of all of you! I swear!" Mannen yelled at Go. He was just out of Go's reach. "I don't care what the f-ck you guys think of me! I hate all of you! This world won't listen to the truth, so I'll _make_ it listen to the truth!" Snow began to fall as Mannen vanished.

Go stood there, eyes wide, and he realized something very important. He turned around and picked up Mannen's braclet and held it in his hands as tears flooded his sight. He didn't mean it... was that ok? To not really mean something you said? Was it ok for him to not take Mannen seriously? He stood up and turned around to leave and saw that only that spot where Mannen was was the only place that snow wasn't falling, like that was the only place Mannen didn't want to wither away...

_Sasame & Hayate, one hour later_

Hayate stared off into the distance as Sasame tried to locate Mannen. Had Go seen things? Or was this real?

There was an explosion that sent Sasame and Hayate up into the air. Hajime broke through the concrete, ice forcing him to the surface. Mannen appeared, an evil smirk on his face. He thrust the huge chunk of ice at Shin, who tried to get Hajime down. Mannen seemed to have aged some and he was nearly sixteen. His hair was stark black, just as Go had said, and his cloths were those that the Princess of Disaster Takako had worn before she'd been frozen in the Lime stone cave, and his entier right arm was covered by a black gauntlet made of black ice.

"Hayate! Sasame! How perfect!" He thrust his hand forward and it rained spears of black ice on the duo. "I can take out four of you at once! This is as perfect as it can get!" He threw his head back and laughed. "This is to much fun! C'mon! At least give me a struggle, you b-st-rds! Gimme a good fight! This is so much fun!"

Sasame sent a shock of sound through the air and was shocked when it was cut easily before it even reached Mannen. Hajime and Shin sent a wave of water and sharp thorned roses at him and it parted when he glared at it. It was like the power of the Prétear pounded out into a Leafe Knight. He sent a huge iceberg at the two little ones and laughed as they screamed. Sasame was shocked.

"Mannen!" It was Hayate, he had used the wind to get close to the boy. "Stop this! What's wrong with you!"

"_This world won't listen to the truth, so I'll make them listen_," he said in a threatening tone. His eyes were sad but his face was outraged. "You wouldn't listen to the truth, so I lied to you to make you believe me. Ever since those two _things_ took over, I've had to lie. Ever since _Hajime_ and _Shin_ took you all away from me, I've had to lie to all of you! Every single one of you! Even you, Prétear! This time, no one will take this away from me! Not a lie! Not those _things_! Not you!"


	3. Down But Not Out

The huge ice spears kept raining down on the four of them, stabbing Hajime in the leg, blowing back Shin, almost destroying Hayate's arm, and barely missing Sasame's heart. Mannen was there, high in the air, laughing like a maniac.

"Is that all you've got! Is it! Hah! Don't be so lame, you b-tch-s!" Mannen raised both hands and slammed them down to the eart, crating a huge shock as ice and snow molded into hail the size of soccer balls and pelleting the four knights. "You won't hear the truth any more! Not from precious little Mannen any longer!" He started laughing again as Shin tried to put up the barrier and one of the hail pieces got him squarely on the nose, splattering blood everywhere. "You're going to have to be quicker than that, you little rat!" He thrust his hands high in the air and the black speras rained down on the down knights.

Mannen turned and walked away. Behind him was a sene of utter devestation. Hayate and Sasame had enough spears in them to look like porcupines and Shin and Hajime were frozen in solid blocks of black ice and they had a look of horror on their faces. Blood was everywhere, concrete lay broken, there were dents in the sidewalk, chuncks of the street had been ripped up, and red snow fell all around.

_Go & Kei, a moment later_

Go came to a full halt. His red eyes followed the flow of disaster and Kei's form moving amongst the huge spears the size of light poles and then to the two boys in the ice and he felt horrible. This might have been his fault for not listening to the boy. He was melting the ice when he felt a blast of cold Leafe freeze the boys again. He whirrled around and saw Mannen. The boys black hair was now several inches past his shoulders and he was now eighteen, the same age as his previous self, the one Go still loved, even after death had taken him.

"Mannen!"  
"Go, don't!" Kei nearly screamed. His blond hair and golden cloths sepearated him from the spears as he shot into the air. His pale skin became even paler at the sight of Mannen. "Oh my gods! Mannen?"

"Yeah, that'd be me. Lying, evil, harmful Mannen." He smirked. "This is fun, isn't it, Kei?" He thrust his hand forward and a vine of black ice sprouted from the spears and grabbed Kei's leg and dragged him down and held him there. "I have a bone to pick with you! All four of you!" He made a huge fist of ice and knocked Go aside with it. "And I'll get what I want this time..."

Go saw the world grow dark and he felt the concrete beneath him.


	4. My Dark Castle

_Some cave_

Go woke first and felt a throbbing pain in his sides. He tried to move before he opened his eyes and felt his limbs struggle against something. His eyes snapped open and he looked around him and saw he was being held captive by black ice cuffs. Hajime and Shin were frozen in ice, but their heads were still free so they could breath, Hayate, Sasame, and Kei were pinned against the wall opposite Go and Mannen sat humming to himself across from Hajime and Shin idly staring at his black coated arm. "Good morning, sunshine," Mannen said. He got up and went over to Go. "Do you like it?" He was refering to himself and his new body. "It looks just like his, doesn't it? Pretty, ain't it? Really, I don't see what he had that I didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Go asked flat out.

"Because. I wanted someone to notice I was hurt." Mannen's face became stern as he looked at Go over his shoulder. "I turned to you as a last resort because they all turned away long before you did. I tried so hard to make you smile because I loved to see your smile. When you stopped believing in me, I stopped believing I could tell the truth to anyone. I just wanted for someone to turn around and say 'It's ok to be sad and cry, Mannen', but no one even looked at me." Mannen faced Go, a tear running down his face and falling to the ice cold floor. "So, I sank deep into a depressed state each and every time I lied."

"But why are you killing us?"

"Because all of you killed me long agao, long before I could remember being me. You all judged me on his actions." The way he said "his" it was like he hated his other self for what it'd done.

Go felt his heart break into a million pieces. '_Dose Mannen feel like this? All torn up and shattered like this?_' He looked down at the cold floor and felt tears fill his eyes and his heart being ripped from his chest. '_I don't like this feeling! Not even a little!_' "Mannen! Stop this! This isn't about your past life! This is about us! About you!"

"Then notice! Then see! Then feel! I don't want to be alone!"

Go stared into Mannen's lost eyes and struggled to get free again. He didn't care if he burned himself, he just wanted to hold that poor, lost, lonely boy that had taken refuge where no one would harm him. He felt that twinge and felt something warm and soft take over him and he was falling back into a deep sleep, just like the other Leafe Knights and that's when he saw it...

_somewhere in a castle of crystal_

They were all in a throne room. Kei looked around wildly for a light of any kind and found only a small glimmer of light on a crystal white throne while the rest of the castle appeared to be made of black crystals. The ground shook and they heard a tower collapse nearby.

Go looked up at the throne and saw little Mannen scrunched up so his feet wouldn't touch the black crystal and he shook violently as his side faced the group. He shook so much that they could see it. He let out a soft sob and Go had all intention of running to Mannen and holding the poor boy, but a black figure emerged from behind the white chair and it was the new Mannen.

"You like our castle?" He held up a hand like he were trying to catch rain. "We made this place, but it's falling appart. We were trying to save ourselves, but Mannen and I finally gave out and were unable to stop the Princess of Disaster's seed from destroying us, so it unleashed my more violent side. Mannen tried to stop it, but it forced him to lie every time he tried to fight it. I tried, but it only tapped deeper into my powers. We're going to be destroyed soon, so, we just really wanted you to get away from our other self, the one who hurt all of you. It doesn't know we've taken you to our Castle of Crystal. We're restoring your Leafe so you can live on and defeat this thing. That's why the castle's falling appart."

"I'm scared."

The black man kenlt beside the little white boy's chair and touched his head. "It'll all be over soon, Mannen. I swear."

"But I want Go."

"He's here. I know you can't see him and I know your Leafe won't hold for very long, so please, try to stand up again."

"I want to know Go's here! I'm to scared to stand on my own..." He hid his face behind his hands and began to sob recklessly.

Go lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Mannen and held on. "I'm here."

"Go?" Mannen's smaller hands came up and grabbed Go's cloths and held on, like his life depended solely on keeping that man beside him. "Don't leave. Please?"

"Mannen--"

"No! I want Go to stay!"

"He can't, Mannen. It's taking up to much Leafe to allow them here."

There was a rumbling crash and Mannen's white crystal chair cracked. Both of them gasped and the black Mannen suddenly screamed, covering his left eye as Mannen covered his ears, the rumbling wasn't stopping.

Go looked up and saw that the skylight was a hole in the ceiling and that it was starting to be clouded by dust from destroyed columns of the castle. He looked down at the small boy in his arms and gave him one, soft, gentle squeeze before he released him. "Turn us loose. We can restore your castle, please, turn us loose!"

"Go?"

Go looked at the black Mannen as blood leaked from beneath his hand.

Little Mannen stood up. His eyes were wide open and they revealed to just be white and he held up his hands, holding the ceiling there with his Leafe. "I love you, Go," he said as the ceiling began to crumble and dust began to fall. "Promise me you'll save my castle? Me?"

"Yes."

_Leafe Knights in the cave_

Go's head hit the solid rock behind him and he managed to twist his writst free and send heat flying everywhich way to melt to ice that held the others down. Sasame sent a blast of sound to break Hajime and Shin loose when he was free enough to move. Hayate blasted Kei, Sasame, and himself out of their ice cage. The Knights stood there watching Mannen, who laughed.

"I suppose they found you! Hah! To little to late! I don't want a world without word of law! I want a world where they believe what I've said!" He spun around in a circle, his hands over his head and his face filled with laughter. "This is to much fun! Why let it end like this! I'm having way to much fun! So don't ruin it," he said, shaking a finger at them.

Go noticed a hole in the ceiling and saw it had penetrated Mannen's black ice with pure white ice, just like in the castle. '_Mannen, hold on. I'll save you if it's the last thing I can ever do... because I love you, too._' He consentrated and tried to create as much heat as he could, drowning out as much cold as he could, and felt that familiar presence right beside him.

Kei was throwing light into every corner he could and when light shone softly, he felt that small hand in his, releasing more Leafe. '_Mannen!_'

Hayate and Sasame were trying to blow out the cold air and draw in hot air, Sasame pushing out the cold air with gentle sound blasts, while Hayate Grabbed and yanked at the hot air. The two of them felt a small boy's hug. '_It's Mannen!_' they both thought.

Shine and Hajime were simply trying to widen that gap in the ceiling. Shin was breaking it with his bushes and plants while Hajime tried to melt it with his water. the two of them felt a hand on their heads and knew that presence. "Mannen!"

The black Mannen was shrinking away, unable to stay in such a warm place and also unable to stand so much light. He screamed and his cloths and hair flashed white and hestarted to drip with sweat, creating a river around him. "GO!" It was sudden, but it was Mannen. The boy appeared, sweat coming off him like when ice melted when in contact with hot things. He screamed in pain as the heat started to seep down into his skin and down into his Leafe, drowning him.

Go pulled the heat away from Mannen and ran over and held the boy in his arms. "Mannen?"

"Your mean."

"WHAT!"

"Well, youa re! You nearly killed me! You're so insensitive! So mean! So rude! WAAAHHH!"

Go groaned. "Stop bawling you brat!"

"Well, it's true!"

"I--"

"Don't believe me! WAAAAHHHHH!"

"I love you." He kissed Mannen's lips and gently held the boy in his arms, his lips softly kissing a startled Mannen. "Better?"

Mannen couldn't breathe. "That was... different."

Go cuddled with him. "Your so cute when you're blushing!"

Sasame and Hayate stared in amazment while Kei covered the two boys' eyes. Kei sighed and finally released Shin and Hajime to go tackle Mannen, who fell over onto the ice and laughed. Sasame and Hayate stared down at Kei, who stared back. They were glad to have Mannen back... somewhat.


	5. I Love You

(**a/n**: ok, this is going to continue on, but in another story... and it's probably gonna suck _sweatdrop_ but, here's the last chapter)

_Himeno's house_

She couldn't believe what Mannen had just told her. He'd been evil for nearly a week and she hadn't even noticed. But the other Knights did agree with the squirt, so she was having difficulty believing that they were all dillusional, so, she went along with it.

Go and Mannen seemed a _lot_ closer and definately made Himeno a little jelous of them. It definately made Mayune jelous, because she thought that couples should wait for her to first, so she wold have a lover to prance about to prove she was better than them... to a deegree.

Go had taken Mannen out to the gardens, where they sat and watched some of the clouds roll by. Mannen rolled in the grass and came to a halt so his head rested on Go's chest and he got comfortable, pulling himself close to Go and grabbing the man's shirt and clinging to it. He smiled when he heard Go give a soft moan of disapproval. He wiggled closer and managed to kiss Go's cheek before he lept up and into a tree nearby as Go lay there glumly.

It was fun, knowing Mannen wouldn't ever be alone and that Go would finally have forgotten Yuki, Mannen's previous self, in time to save this boy he was so in love with... he got up and stared up at Mannen, who stared back. Go smiled his beautiful smile and Mannen flushed, loosing balance and fell out of the tree. Go lunged forward and dove to save Mannen from crushing a dandelion and the two rolled down the small slope to the somewhat fake stream. They stared at one another and then laughed.

Sasame's "tsk, tsk" sound interrupted them. He smiled down at the pair. "That's no way to save a lover, Go! One should do it with style! Try and make it fancy next time. Like, when you jump to save him, turn around and stand tall with him beside the tree or something like that. It's much more dramatic."

Hayate snorted. "No, that's just plain stupid."

"And what wold you know, Mr. I'm-so-wonderful?"

Hayate flushed at Sasame's straight-faced joke. He looked away, the flush deepening.

Go and Mannen started laughing again, this time at Hayate, who threw them both in the air and stormed away. Mannen squealed and fell into Go's arms. Go stood there, the stream shedding a radient glow on him. Bubbles floated past and Mannen flushed.

Sasame stood there watching Kei blow bubbles at the fluffy pair. "You know, you really know how to set the mood for people..." he said.

Kei shrugged. "I thought it'd be fun. GWAH!" His hand had a small sheet of ice on it.

"Stop making fun of me!" Mannen said. He didn't look very threatening in Go's arms, flining his ice shards at them. Go was trying his hardest not to laugh. "You! Stop laughing at me! Wah! Go's laughing at me! Himeno-nee! Go's being mean! Hurt him!"

Go stopped laughing as best he cold and walked off with Mannen.

"Think they'll last?" Kei asked, dipping his hand into the warm, soothing stream.

"They've gotta last... or we may never hear the end of it from 'big brother'," Sasame said with a smile. He looked up at the sky. "They'll last for as long as an eternity is infinate." The gentle wind that blew past ruffled his hair and he held it back as he heard Mannen and Go laughing again about something. "They'll last forever."

_Later_

"Go?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

"I know. But..."

"But what?"

"I love you more. Heh."

"That works for me!"

The sun set that day with hopes of better days yet to come, days filled with less and less danger and filled with more love and warmth, and one boy finally came into the world of adulthood, despite his loss of childhood memories...

oO0**And they lived haippily ever after**0Oo


End file.
